


Intermission. July 25 to September 29

by InerrantErotica



Series: Resident Evil (Kingsway Collaboration) [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Monsters, Multi, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: A bridge connecting the plot of my collaboration with Kingsway's take on Resident Evil 1 with the events of Resident Evil 2 and 3. No associated images with this one, sorry! Maybe I'll commission him to do one though. ;)





	Intermission. July 25 to September 29

July 25th, 1998, 0630 Hours 

A lone helicopter made its escape from the mansion nestled deep in the Arklay Mountains… only moments before an explosion sent the whole place up in flames, consuming the surrounding forest in an inferno and destroying all the evidence of the horror that bred there.

As the engines roared and the helicopter blades hummed, Jill Valentine rested her head upon Chris Redfield’s shoulder, her eyelids growing heavy. Rebecca Chambers lay on the floor, in a similar state of exhaustion. Barry lay on the opposite bench, inspecting and unloading his gun just to keep his mind occupied. They were all wounded in some places, though the women had only minor scrapes and bruises… What was more disconcerting was that their clothes were in tatters and a certain… filmy white fluid pooled beneath Jill’s thighs. 

There could be no denying what had gone on in the mansion… Not at least in anyone’s minds. There would be plenty of denial once the two woke up and they returned to Raccoon City.

Chris and Barry’s eyes met… and the two came to some sort of unspoken agreement about the privacy and dignity of the women lying unconscious between them.

As the forest below gave way to an urban sprawl, they sat the women up together on one bench with their comrades vests on for some measure of modesty.

It was the least they could do for them now...

Brad Vickers took the chopper straight back to Raccoon General Hospital, where the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members were rushed to the emergency room. They were all soon separated… and just as Jill was regaining consciousness, she felt a plastic mask placed over her mouth- pumping general anesthesia into her system. Unable to muster any protest, she slipped back into unconsciousness…

July 25th, 1998, 0900 Hours

Jill and Rebecca were lain together in a sterile white room, their beds only a few feet away. They had been dressed in hospital gowns now, with IVs hooked up to their arms and all manner of diagnostic machinery around them. Jill faded in and out of consciousness the entire time, kept sedated in a perpetual dreamlike haze. It looked like a room at Raccoon General Hospital...

A doctor entered, raven haired with a nose like a hawk’s beak and pock-marked skin. His eyes narrowed behind a set of thin glasses. The man looked over the two women and produced a clipboard with some documentation on it. He took out a pen from his pocket and clicked it… a pen with the Umbrella logo on it. Even from halfway across the room and in her stupor, Jill could see plainly that white and red emblem... After scrawling some notes down, the doctor set aside the clipboard and approached their IV bags. He applied another sedative to the two women before going to work. Jill was too dazed to protest. She could only lay there and wait as the anesthesia started to pull her back into that dreamlike state.

The doctor put on a pair of latex gloves and grabbed a small plastic cup. With no sense of respect or shame, the doctor pulled up Jill’s gown from her thighs and revealed her sex, swollen and flushed with the punishment it had received through the night prior. His fingers were cold and sterile against her flesh. Somehow… this felt like more of a violation than anything she had endured at the mansion. This man was more inhuman than the monster with the way he so casually assaulted her. He shoved the cup up to her womanhood and pushed down on her abdomen with a few repetitions until out sputtered a small amount of semen mixed in with her own fluids. It clung to the inside of the receptacle and slid down to the bottom.

The cool white room watched as she mustered only a half-conscious groan in refusal.

Seeing as how little a sample was forthcoming, the doctor sighed and plunged his fingers into her sex. He held the cup close to catch whatever would come out...

July 27th, 1998, 1330 Hours

“Fascinating…” Doctor Birkin said, staring down at the microscope in one of the hospital’s labs. A dark, poorly-lit place in the basement where Umbrella researchers could conduct their work more secretively… The hawk-nosed doctor stood behind him with his hands in his lab coat.

“We found trace amounts of every B.O.W. in the Arklay facility in her body.” The other man clinically reported, “Though there were a few… unidentified contributions. And one human.”

“A moment of weakness, perhaps.” His colleague scoffed. William Birkin was a hollow-eyed blonde man in a lab coat, wearing more plainly an Umbrella ID card around his neck. He pulled away from the microscope and turned back to his colleague, “This is incredible. The pacification agent in her… it seems to have mutated at some point during her exploration of the mansion.”

The man looked at him skeptically, not grasping the significance…

“It was G.” Birkin said with an almost manic smile, “I can see it clear as day. That woman must have come into contact with Lisa Trevor.”

“I thought she was disposed of…” The other doctor muttered, “What kind of mutation are we talking about?”

“I can’t tell for certain yet.” William said, rolling his chair back over to the microscope and taking a second look, “We’ll need to run a lot of tests… and cultivate more samples from this woman’s body. As many as you can. Could you call corporate? Tell them I need more female subjects...”

August 3rd, 1998, 1000 Hours

Nearly a week had passed and everyone had been discharged from the hospital save for the two female members of S.T.A.R.S. Nobody came in and out of their rooms and nobody had heard from Jill or Rebecca since the incident. They were like prisoners, kept her for days under constant surveillance and constant sedation. Until one day, finally, Jill heard a familiar voice pulling at the edge of her awareness. A man’s voice calling out her name… her comrade.

“Sir? Sir!” A nurse pleaded as Chris shoved his way through hospital staff trying to block him down the hallways, scanning the room numbers on each door.

She wanted to call out to him, but felt too tired… her voice came out as a whisper.

“This has gone on long enough.” The man growled as he went on his warpath through the ward, fists clenched and boots stomping, “I have to see Jill!”

Barry was right behind him, jerking his head at a curious doctor that tried to get in their way, “Move it. This is police business.”

It took a little while… but eventually they found the room where their comrades were being kept in a state of perpetual sedation. Chris came through and threw open the door, finding Jill and Rebecca much in the same state as they were a week ago.

“Jill? Jill!” Chris leaned over the bed and shook her awake, pulling her out of her stupor.

“Chris?” She asked, hazily blinking, “Barry?”

“We’re getting you outta here…” The man reassured her, “I don’t know what’s going on but… you can’t stay here. Come on.”

She groggily nodded and the two men hurriedly unhooked the women from their IV drips and at first carried them like brides out of the ward. Eventually, Jill got to her own feet and left hospital under her own power. They didn’t even have time to retrieve their uniforms...

August 9th, 1998, 1700 Hours

A number of police officers were standing in the corridor outside the Chief Irons’ office, eavesdropping on the shouting match going on behind the door. The remaining members of S.T.A.R.S. had assembled to make one last ditch effort to persuade the Chief to take action.

Inside, Jill, Chris, and Barry paced right before his desk. Brad stood behind them, and Rebecca further back in the corner of the room… she never much liked the way Irons looked at her- and even among all her team mates here, he was still an intimidating presence in the station.

As they harangued him, Brian Irons just looked over at his taxidermy collection. All these fine creatures- beast that he himself had killed and stuffed. Their grace and nobility was now enshrined forever here…

“Are you bullshitting us!?” Chris spat, jabbing his finger at the man.

The Chief rolled in his chair and slammed his palm onto the desk, jostling his coffee cup in place. “Oh no! I’m dead serious.” Brian answered, “I’m not going to have you making a mockery of my force here in my town!”

He shook his head, “Monsters… and some kind of horror story conspiracy!”

“It’s not some kind of story!” Jill shook her head, “The laboratory-”

“What laboratory!?” Brian Irons stood up and put all his weight upon the desk in front of him, “The one that just exploded!? How convenient.”

Jill fell silent, but Chris wasn’t so easily dissuaded, “We had to! If any of Umbrella’s monsters got-”

“Umbrella!” The Chief spat, “Of all the ridiculous things I’ve heard today… that one is the most absurd! Don’t you know how much this town owes to Umbrella!? They practically pay your salaries, you know.”

He calmed himself down, inhaling through his nostrils as he slowly concluded, “I won’t allow you to drag their good name- and the reputation of my police force, through the mud!”

“We’re not lying!” Jill shouted.

“I don’t care.” The Chief said as he took his seat, “Seven officers are dead. Their bodies missing to a wildfire just a day after a thunderstorm... That’s quite convenient for you, isn’t it? You keep your horror stories to yourself before I arrest you all myself.”

Brian leaned back in his chair and drew one hand casually behind him- to better emphasize the revolver he had holstered in his armpit. No one could believe he’d actually draw his gun on them here… they still had no idea just how depraved their boss could be.

“I can’t believe this.” Barry shook his head and clawed at his beard in frustration.

“Well, you’d better!” The Chief insisted, “Or I’ll be left with no choice but to charge you all with homicide. Then who would believe your story!?”

They were all cowed into silence. Whatever suspicions they might have had about their chief being dirty, this all but confirmed them… “Now get the hell out of my office.” The chief dismissively waved his hand at them and rolled his chair away from them, “You’re giving me a headache…”

August 16th, 1998, 0200

Just beneath the surface of Raccoon City lay the elaborate labyrinthian sprawl of a sewage system. It may have been an undignified place for a meeting between the police chief and a head researcher of Umbrella… but it had certainly proved discrete. The tunnels led straight to an underground tram that took its passengers out all the way to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city. It was here that their meeting would take place.

William Birkin stood overlooking a deep chasm hewn into the earth. He had one hand in his pocket and the other tightly clenched around the handle of a steel briefcase. A gondola was slowly making its way across the gap. His eyes followed its swaying journey. Once it had made its way over to his side and opened, the gaunt doctor turned to greet Chief Irons, who looked irate as usual.

“You’re late.” The blonde man observed.

The overweight chief scratched the bridge of his nose and groused. Ignoring the useless remark, he instead just informed him of the situation, “The members of S.T.A.R.S. won’t be talking to the press. You Umbrella types have caused all kinds of trouble for me, you know?”

He looked particularly insufferable today. Birkin lifted his nose and stared down at the man, “You’re certain?”

“Oh, they’ll snoop around, I’m sure.” The brown-haired man shrugged, “Redfield leaving town… He’s not the type to give up. In fact, I’d say he’ll be investigating your colleagues.”

“That won’t be my problem then. Not for much longer at least.” Birkin replied with some measure of smugness, “Just make sure nobody comes near my lab. Shoot them if you have to.”

“Sure, sure…” The chief grumbled, “What’s one more corpse upon the pile you’ve racked up?”

Somehow, Brian Irons considered himself a man of better principles. After some hesitation, he narrowed his eyes on the steel briefcase Birkin was holding, “What’s that? Are you paying in cash now? What am I supposed to do with that!?”

“No.” William condescendingly chuckled, “It’s a gesture of my good will.” He set the case down on a bench by a flare gun installed for illuminating the passageway. The doctor flipped open the briefcase to reveal a set of vials inset with a piece of paper clipped to the inside panel.

“What the!?” The police chief’s eyes went wild and he suddenly jolted back, drawing his revolver and shoving it into Birkin’s chest, “How dare you bring that out here!? The water lines run right along the sewers! If any of that gets out-”

“Brian.” William said, narrowing his eyes in anger, “Brian. Calm down. That isn’t the T-virus. If anything, it’s the opposite. Go ahead and look.” He nodded his head to the document. To be held at gunpoint by such an ignorant fool… it really got underneath Birkin’s skin.

The police chief backed over towards the case and tore the memo off of its clip without taking his eyes off the doctor. He flicked it in the air to straighten it out and narrowed his eyes on the clinical sterile text...

‘Sample PA-208 Report.

In 13 out of 13 tests, the pacification agent rendered the subject completely immune to the aggressive and cannibalistic tendencies of T-Virus infected individuals. Furthermore, it proved to be an effective vaccine against secondary infection through incidental body fluid contact.”

“What the hell am I supposed to do with this?” Irons asked, waving the revolver around, “I don’t plan on getting anywhere near one of those monsters of yours.”

Birkin reached up and put his fingers on the barrel of the gun, pushing it aside as he explained, “There’s something we didn’t include in the memo to general staff. Thought it might interest you… the agent provokes a potent sexual desire and a heightened response to pleasurable sensation.”

The chief scrunched his lips for a moment and then hesitantly holstered his gun. He furrowed his brow in thought before he tilted his head and asked, “An aphrodisiac?”

“I’d prefer a less scientifically dubious term but… yes, an aphrodisiac.” Birkin replied, his patience returning now that he wasn’t a finger’s pull away from getting shot, “Two days ago we had a subject tested with one of the B.O.W.s, a young blonde with pale skin, blue eyes… long legs. Beautiful girl, really. Just your type, eh?”

The police chief narrowed his eyes suspiciously… but he couldn’t deny that the doctor was right on that account. He cursed himself for getting in so deep with Umbrella. They were a real nosy bunch if they knew him down to his predilections for women.

“She got down on her hands and knees like a bitch.” Birkin went on. The words felt so ugly and base coming from his mouth, but he knew it was what Brian wanted to hear, “Some of the B.O.W.s got a little rough with her. It’s like she didn’t even feel the pain. Fascinating, isn’t it?”

“You’re the real monster, aren’t you?” The police chief quickly retorted… even as he felt his own loins stirring in excitement at the thought of a beautiful pristine maiden with such hideous creatures. A woman whose beauty would never be tarnished, no matter what was done to her...

“Not interested?” Birkin asked, stepping forward towards the case.

The Chief’s thoughts drifted to lurid visions of maidens and monsters. He knew what Birkin’s creations were capable of… it was almost a shame that this mysterious agent kept the women from being harmed. Brian imagined their final moments if that were the case… cut open like the animals in his collection. He wasn’t a monster, no… he wouldn’t mar their beauty like some kind of savage creature. ...but if they were so overcome with pleasure that they didn’t even feel the pain? Well then, nothing could stop him from doing as he’d pleased! Would their pleasure override the pain? Would they enjoy the sensations even as they were dying?

“Well?” The doctor looked at him.

“Huh?” Brian’s eyes widened and then he closed the case shut, “Yeah... I’ll take it.”

The chief’s mind started to race- thinking of when or how he’d use it. First he needed to hide it… not in his office, no. Too many nosy officers like that secretary… it had to be somewhere nobody would look- some place hidden. A secret place…

The police chief clutched the case close to his breast and scurried back into the tram. Birkin shook his head and marched back up towards the abandoned factory as the gondola shook and hummed with life.

August 24th, 1998, 1330

The S.T.A.R.S. office was getting lonelier and lonelier these days. On top of both teams being decimated, none of the survivors of the mansion incident had much interest in sticking around the department any longer than they had to. It’s not like they had much to do while the chief was still in charge. He held every little thing over their heads… They still hadn’t even completely cleared out Captain Wesker’s desk… Nobody really cared to.

On this particular day, the only ones left in the office after lunch were Jill and Rebecca. Even then, they only had so much patience filling out menial paperwork all day. The younger medic got up out of her chair and started packing up her things. Jill stood up as well and stopped her at the door, “Rebecca…”

The younger woman blinked and offered her more experienced colleague a sweet and appeasing smile, “Yes? What is it?”

In the past, such a smile might have been genuine. Rebecca was keenly aware of her position as the most junior member of S.T.A.R.S. Now, though, Jill suspected it was something of a mask to hide her true feelings...

“I just thought we should talk about what happened back there… at the mansion.” Jill said. They were alone, but she still felt the compulsion to check to see if anyone else could overhear them. 

Rebecca blanched, “What do you mean?”

“I’m- I’m pretty sure I saw you there…” Jill cautiously began, “-with one of those monsters. Having...”

Rebecca’s eyes widened and she shook her head, “Oh, Jill!” She protested, “Whatever you saw, please don’t tell anyone…”

The girl lunged forward and grabbed Jill’s hands. She clutched them tightly on her own grasp.

“No, no…” The woman shook her head, “If Chris and Barry already know, they haven’t told anyone. I won’t either...”

Rebecca closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

“Because…” Jill inhaled deeply, “I did it too.”

She pulled the medic away from the door, seeking even more privacy than they already had. “It was Captain Wesker.” Jill explained, “He drugged us.”

The girl sighed in relief and put her hand on her chest, “So that’s why. I thought I had gone crazy or something…”

“Well… after I saw you and I started doing it too...” Jill muttered, her thoughts drifting back to that stormy night, “All those monsters. Every time it… felt so good. It was like that for you too, right?”

Rebecca sheepishly nodded.

“I can’t help but think about them when I close my eyes.” Jill said, shutting her eyes just as she mentioned it, “Sometimes I want to feel their hands all over me again. Sometimes I lay awake at night…” Her imagination pulled her inescapably back to the mansion, “...and I think about how they violated me.”

 

“You don’t have to say anything else.” Rebecca softly answered, “Ever since then… nothing else’s been able to... distract me.”

Jill had to remind herself that Rebecca spent more time in the midst of those creatures than anyone else. Another day and night on top of everything else. Whatever Jill was feeling, whatever she had experienced, it must have twice as bad for the young medic.

No wonder she wanted to leave the city, to get away from all the things that had happened there.

September 24, 1998, 2300

By the next month, the only members of S.T.A.R.S remaining were Jill Valentine and Brad Vickers. They had stopped reporting in to work, which suited the chief just fine. It was like they didn’t even exist anymore… and only a few rank and file officers at the station questioned their absence. No one could find them when it everything started to fall apart. It started quietly… steadily straining Raccoon City’s emergency responders until on one fateful day after a contamination in the sewers, the situation became untenable and exploded out of control...

At the west office of the RPD, officers were scrambling to answer phones and respond to crises breaking out all over the city. A television running the local news was going on about a riot at the Raccoon Sharks game, while a radio is blaring on about a fire at the Apple Inn.

“Has anyone found the Chief yet!?” Marvin Branaugh stood on a desk and shouted, “Hey! Listen up! Has anyone seen Chief Irons around!?”

“No, we haven’t!” An irate officer slapped his hand down on a desk. His arm was wrapped up in a bandage from a particularly nasty bite he got from a domestic disturbance call earlier that day.

“Well then…” Marvin sighed, scratching his throat and silently rehearsing to psyche himself up, “I’m taking control of the situation! Everyone, I think this… these riots- I think they’re what S.T.A.R.S. warned us about.”

The office erupted in a frenzy of disbelief or shock. Most didn’t want to believe it. Their story was too insane… and too terrible to contemplate if something like that happened here.

“Listen, I know it sounds crazy.” Officer Branaugh shook his head, “-but we have to assume the worst. That there’s some kind of virus out there.”

The vocal man from before looked down at his wounded arm and swallowed a lump in his throat… The other police officers started to quiet down as Marvin went on, “First thing’s first, setting up quarantine and safe zones. Elran! Elran, where are you!?”

“Here!” Called out a voice from the crowd belonging to a particularly nervous red-headed officer.

“Did you have any luck finding the ammunition caches?” Marvin asked.

“Uh, yeah, a few. B-but there… there was one other thing I found. I, uh, if I could show you in private?”

Marvin nodded to the man and shouted to the rest of the group, “Alright, I want a status report on every block. We’re going to establish roadblocks and a safe zone centered around this location, got it!?”

He hopped off the desk and went with Elran over to a private office as the policemen and women went back to their frenzied work.

“I don’t know where this came from.” The redhead said, tossing aside some papers on a desk and putting a case down on it, “But it was hidden in the library. Look.”

Marvin flipped open the case, narrowing his eyes on a number of vials. He tore the attached documentation off of its clip and scanned it over quickly.

“That’s… that’s the Umbrella logo.” Elran pointed as he spoke, “They’re the ones S.T.A.R.S. said-”

“Yeah.” Marvin said, putting the paper back in and shutting the case, “...There’s not enough for all of us though.”

“I-I-I know, that’s why I didn’t-”

“Take it.” Marvin ordered, grabbing the suitcase and thrusting it back into Elran’s chest, “If this is some kind of virus… and that’s some kind of cure- we’re gonna need to make more of it. A lot more. Elran, I need you to go to the hospital.”

The instant the words left his mouth, Marvin thought about how unlikely it was that the hospital was still standing… he’d heard they were already over capacity yesterday. “If that’s not an option-” Marvin continued, “Go to the university. They have a laboratory there. Or, hell… get it out of the city. Contact the CDC and get them on it.”

Elran nodded, sucking in his lips and clutching the case tight to his chest, “Yes, sir.”

September 28, 1998, 0440

In just a few days, Raccoon City had turned into a ghost town. No one had come to help. Only a few fortunate souls were evacuated. Others hid for as long as they could, far away from either the infected or anyone left alive who could reach them. The city fell into a deep isolation as monsters roamed the streets, aimless and hungry.

Jill had holed up in her apartment since it began. A suspicion had been gnawing at the edge of her awareness for a while now… she had been stocking up on food and ammo for weeks, uncertain of when or if she’d ever need it. Her nightmares had turned into fantasies… which would soon turn to reality. At first, she thought the moans she’d been hearing were just a figment of her imagination. In the mansion, all the zombies were Umbrella researchers. Strangers… and men she could convince herself were all at least somewhat complicit in the atrocities that went on in that underground lab. Now, she was subjected to the voices of people she knew. Some of them were her neighbors…

Perhaps she held out on some slim hope that rescue would come and spirit her away before she had to confront those monsters again. Or maybe… she just didn’t want to test her own willpower to resist them.

They were just outside her room. She could hear the zombies groaning and shuffling. The monsters didn’t know she was in here- Jill was careful to maintain her silence. Yet she couldn’t just ignore them either… she could only take so much.

Jill sat on her bed and loaded her handgun. No one was coming… she had to make her way out on her own. Dressed in a black skirt with a white sweater tied around it, a blue tube top and high boots, the brunette inhaled deeply before she stood up and marched over to the door.

She clutched the doorknob, girding herself for what was to come…

The door opened out into a darkened hallway. Immediately, shadowy figures lurched and stumbled to life. One end of the corridor, leading to a barricaded fire escape, was illuminated in only the ominous red glow of an emergency exit sign. On the other end, towards the stairs that would take her to the lobby, a handful of the monsters started to shamble towards her.

The woman saw that there was no way past them. She raised her sights up, narrowing her eyes upon the closest figure… The man from 302. He had smuggled a dog into the apartment and managed to convince the landlord to let him stay. She remembered hearing him beg and plead for that little pup. Jill hesitated to pull the trigger.

But she couldn’t let them get any closer. Not again.

It took four shots from her M92F to bring him down. She whirled around as the zombies from the other side came at her. Another man she recognized started lunging at her, arms outstretched. He was a recovering alcoholic… she helped him into his room one night after he relapsed. He seemed so sincere to get better. There was no time to mourn. Jill put him down- and the figure shambling behind him too.

When she turned around, she had seen the monsters’ numbers had only increased. They must have come out from the other rooms! There were too many for her to deal with. She unloaded the last of her magazine as they started to swarm her.

‘It’s no use!’ She thought, ‘I have to get away!’ Jill retreated into her living room as she loaded another magazine and readied her pistol straight for the door. She shot dead the first one to try and force his way into her room. He stumbled over and the others squeezed by.

One by one, she was thinning their numbers- giving up space for time. Jill felled another zombie before she was forced to fall back into the bedroom- her final redoubt. Just in time too, she was down to her last mag.

There were only three of them now… two men and a woman. She only knew the latter- a young woman whom Jill never saw with the same boyfriend or girlfriend twice… it seemed like she always had a date. Now she was a walking corpse.

Jill stood in the frame of her bedroom as the three lumbered towards her with their arms outstretched. She pulled out her magazine and spared a glance at the holes along the side. Not good… there was only a few rounds left. Maybe not even enough to fight off these three, much less the horde she could hear outside her window.

One of them was more agile than she expected. Of course- the virus was spreading like wildfire. These zombies were faster than the starving monsters that roamed the Mansion.

The woman took a step back, hitting the bed behind her as the monster started lumbering towards her. He was in a tattered black shirt and tan pants with only one shoe- his head covered in dried blood that matted his brown hair. She couldn’t jump out the window… not at this height. The only thing left to do was to hold her ground. The zombie gnashed his teeth and stared at her through a milky vacant gaze. Every compulsion in her mind told her to fight it- to lift her pistol up and focus on the task at hand, the others be damned. Yet her body failed her. She wouldn’t move.

He reached out and pushed her onto the bed, stumbling over and grabbing her. He caught her top, pulling it down and exposing her pale bouncing breasts. She backed away as he crawled up the bed after her. Jill leaned her head back and closed her eyes, exposing her lithesome neck…

She could feel his breath on her- sense his gnashing teeth poised for her throat… but just like before, he wouldn’t hurt her. Relief washed over her… but only for a moment, soon supplanted by a deep desire and excitement for what was to come. Whatever she had to do to survive… 

Things had changed since she first ventured through the mansion. There were no more unknowns now. Jill knew exactly what she was dealing with. Her hands moved on their own to his pants, working his zipper and trousers. She could already feel him straining against the fabric as his own hands explored her body in aimless desire. Jill knew just what to do… and as soon as she freed him, so would he.

Another zombie wandered into the room- a man in a dirty business suit stained red just like his lips. Jill’s skirt ended up hiked up onto her thighs, exposing her womanhood just as she pulled his pants down enough to reveal his cock. He thrust his hips forward, prodding at her groin and brushing past her sex. She cursed in frustration. Only a moment later, on the second thrust, did he make it. Jill let out a moan of relief as she felt, for the first time in months, that most perverse sensation of fucking a monster.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to roll his hips into her, driving that impossibly hard cock deep into her core. Jill’s pussy clung to him hard, wet and welcome with desire. “Oh God!” She let out, clutching at his back. She felt his tattered shirt tearing apart between her nails. As her monstrous lover groaned into her ear, Jill’s pale blue eyes turned to the figure over his shoulder- the man in the suit shuffling towards them. He clumsily fell onto the bed and clawed his way to her side.

The woman reached out as he struggled to stand, slipping her fingers into his belt and pulling him towards her. He staggered forward and fell onto his side where she could better reach into his zipper and pull out his cock as well. It was a little difficult with one hand, especially since she was constantly being jostled by the zombie fucking her. He drooled all over her but she kept her eyes focused on the task at hand.

They proved surprisingly easy to maneuver… as soon as Jill freed the second zombie’s stiff member, she dug her fingers into his fly and pulled him in again. He fell forward onto the other monster, his arms scrambling to brace himself on something. Jill craned her head forward and wrapped her lips around the zombie’s warm cock. She shut her eyes and moaned, almost lovingly, as he too began to thrust his hips, fucking her face.

As she lay there, being used in two holes like some kind of doll, the third figure entered. Jill could only hear him groaning and shuffling- too much of her vision was obscured by the two bodies bearing over her, awkwardly fighting for a more direct angle to better fuck her.

They struggled with each other… each vying over her like some kind of piece of meat- an object. Something more mindless than even themselves. Her pussy clenched hard at the thought and she hungrily pushed her nose to the other zombie’s belt buckle, a cold contrast to the warmth between her lips. She felt his heartbeat coursing through the thick veins of his cock. All the energy normally devoted to higher bodily functions… was now devoted entirely to the impossibly stiff specimen of virility throbbing against her tongue.

The perverse threesome was soon joined by the last zombie- the blonde woman, wearing an unbuttoned top and rags hanging around her ankles- naked from the waist down. The bite that sealed her fate, apparently, went across her hip- and the assailant must have torn aside whatever fabric got in its way. The monster shambled forward and as it walked…

Jill felt her before she saw her- the zombie’s added weight was a strain on the bedsprings. She reached out from under the mass of flesh pushing down on her and felt fresh blood. Unlike the others, she had turned recently. What beauty she still had would not soon last… Jill felt around through the mass of flesh- and soon found her arm grabbed by the zombie woman. It moaned, a higher pitched voice than the others, and yanked on Jill’s arm- pulling it between her thighs and rubbing herself on it all the while.

So it wasn’t just men infected… the woman suffered just the same as them. Jill could feel her arousal by how wet her forearm was getting where it was being rubbed. Blood had a different texture to it… She wriggled her arm out from this tenuous grasp- not to escape… but to sate this zombie and pacify her like all the others. Jill curled her fingers as she bent her elbow- soon finding herself cupping the zombie’s sex. She plunged her fingers upward, finding the monstrous woman’s pussy still very wet and responsive. The zombie moaned as Jill finger-fucked her down to the knuckle.

They were all so tightly packed that she couldn’t even turn her head to see where he was… but that was alright. There they lay, in a pile of flesh- as two cocks pumped Jill’s mouth and pussy full.. and she fucked the female zombie woman with her fingers. Despite it all, she felt indomitable… giving as much as she was getting. It was pure ecstacy.

She felt the one fucking her edging towards a climax. She squeezed him in anticipation, in every way she could. Jill couldn’t forget that quirk of the zombies’ biology- their stamina or their inability to stop once they began. Indeed- she was almost too aware of it… in all her excitement, she hadn’t considered for a moment how… inconvenient it might be to be caught up with three of them at the same time like this.

He started to cum… and just as she began to wonder how she’d get away from them, the sensation pushed from her mind all other concerns. He filled her pussy hot and white, groaning as he thrust as deep as he could- forcing his semen deeper into her womb. That feeling… the one that she had been denied for two long agonizing months- it suddenly rushed back and overwhelmed Jill’s senses- forcing her into the throes of a toe-curling, eye-rolling orgasm. She came with him, clenching tight on his cock as it poured into her. The woman needily moaned, muffled as her voice was from the hard rod being driven down her throat…

She could barely gather her wits about her to realize this one was mounting towards a climax too… moments later, she felt his cock throb and pulse… and her mouth was flooded with warmth and wetness. The monsters groaned… and soon after, even the third one- the latecomer that she pleasured with just her hand- she came too. The woman’s pussy was like a vice-grip on Jill’s fingers, gushing out onto them as its owner spasmed and moaned over her.

They all just kept coming… and Jill quivered in delight. Her pussy started to overflow and gush, the contractions from her orgasm forcing out slimy cum all over her bedsheets. The woman struggled to swallow the torrent being unleashed in her mouth. It too escaped out of the corners of her lips, trailing down her jaw and clinging to her slender throat… which bulged during every hard thrust. She felt like she was laying in a puddle of all their pleasure.

Just for how long it all lasted or just how much cum had been poured into and onto her body, Jill had no idea. Her own climax seemed to go on as long as the zombies’ did.

But by the end of it, she was the sole conscious one in a pile of satiated bodies. One by one she heaved them off of her until she could sit up- covered in sweat, cum, spit, dirt, and a little blood.

All of her anxiety and fear had been to put to rest… and now she was ready for anything.

It was just like the mansion all over again… except this time, she had no more self-doubt or trepidation about the future.

A hundred thousand bodies stood before her and salvation. Jill thought with grim satisfaction that she could outlast every single one. This would be her final escape… and nothing would get in her way.

September 29, 1998, 2130

The city was eerily quiet. Just about everyone was infected and the city was lost to the zombies. They only wandered the streets now, in search of something to satiate their inhuman needs...

A police squad car roared down one of the empty streets, passing by a wandering zombie. Inside was a man in blue and a woman in red.

“You’re a cop, right?” The woman asked, almost skeptically. She had auburn hair and almost cherubic features that seemed at odds with the deadly serious expression on her face.

“Yeah, First day on the job.” The man replied, “Great, huh? Names Leon Kennedy, nice to   
meet you.” He had brown hair with long bangs and his features were considerably narrower.

“Mine’s Claire. Claire Redfield. I came to find my brother Chris.”

They took a turn through a red light and screeched down the road, seemingly oblivious of the tanker that they pulled out in front of.

“Hey, could you open the glove box?” Leon asked.

“Sure.” Claire popped it open and looked down, noticing a peculiar steel case inside.

She flipped it open in her lap, furrowing her brow at a set of vials contained within...

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS DELETED SCENE!
> 
> This ended up getting removed from the final product since it didn't quite fit so I'll leave it here, uncut and rough; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1w-GfFR-u_K_YI65WJKkNThBMCQkzZf9golS1wuDiOvY/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
